Rota y perfecta Navidad
by Iruna
Summary: Eran unas Navidades un poco rotas, pero perfectas. Y ese año que iba a comenza pintaba igual de perfecto.


**ROTA Y PERFECTA NAVIDAD**

Aquel era el día más frío que había hecho durante todo el año. Las bajas temperaturas habían helado los suelos y más de uno debía andar con cuidado para no resvalar. Comenzaba a hacerse de noche. El sol se escondía tras los edificios del Callejón Diagón mientras los comerciantes cerraban las tiendas y los transeúntes más rezagados hacían sus compras de última hora. Sortilegios Weasley, que no era una excepción, se preparaba para cerrar como cada día. Un pelirrojo alto, con los ojos azules, la nariz larga y toda la cara cubierta de pecas como si todavía fuese un niño, revisaba el número de ventas que habían hecho ese día.

- ¿Cómo ha ido?- Preguntó otro pelirrojo acercándose a él cargado con dos enormes cajas.

- Genial.- Contestó Ron mientras volvía a repasar las cuentas.- Si seguimos así dentro de una semana doblamos los ingresos con las compras navideñas.

- Estupendo.- George dejó las cajas en el suelo y miró a su hermano.- Me han dicho que Hermione anda como loca.

Ron resopló y dejó los papeles a un lado.

- Está obsesionada con que esta Navidad tiene que ser perfecta porque es la primera de Hugo.

- Hugo tiene tres años.- Apuntó George.

- Ya, ya…- Ron hizo un ademán con la mano para enfatizar el hecho de que ya sabía cuántos años tenía su hijo pequeño.- Pero ya sabes, es el primer año que es más o menos consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

- ¿Por eso lleva unos días tan rara?- Ron se encogió de hombros.

- Ya sabes, las luces, la comida, el árbol, los regalos… Quiere la Navidad perfecta.

- ¿Y eso es tan malo?

- No se lo digas a Hermione.- Dijo derrotado.- Pero como me vuelva a enseñar un solo adorno navideño más empezaré a odiar estas fechas.

George se rió por lo bajo compadeciéndose de su hermano. Si algo se le metía a Hermione entre ceja y ceja podía llegar a ser insoportable. Y el único que tenía la habilidad de saber tratar con su carácter era Ron. Pero hasta él tenía un límite en la paciencia cuando se trataba de su mujer.

- Vete a casa.- George cogió los papeles de la mesa con una mano y con la otra le dio una palmadita a Ron en la espalda.- Creo que necesitas descansar.

Ron sonrió de medio lado sin poner ninguna objeción. Si algo le apetecía en esos momentos era comer algo caliente y meterse a la cama.

- Mañana nos vemos.

Se despidió de su hermano con un gesto de la cabeza y se metió en la chimenea de la tienda- Incluso el viaje con polvos flu le parecía largo en esos momentos. Cinco segundos más tarde estaba sacudiendo el polvo de su túnica para no manchar el suelo de su casa.

- ¡Papi!- Escuchó gritar desde la otra punta de la casa.

Un personita bajita y pelirroja, con unos rizos tan desordenados como los de su madre, corría hacía él descalza y con los brazos extendidos.

- ¡Rose! ¡Te he dicho que no corras!

Hermione apareció por la puerta detrás de ella, con el pijama de la niña en una mano y cara de absoluto cansancio. Ron no pudo evitar sonreír el abrazo que si hija le daba alrededor de sus piernas con sus cortos bracitos.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Preguntó burlonamente mientras cogía en brazos a Rose.

- No hay quien pueda con tu hija hoy, dice que no a todo.

- Cuando se porta mal es hija mía pero cuando hace algo brillante ha salido a su madre, ¿no?

Hermione sonrió cansada y se acercó a darle un corto beso en los labios.

- Está claro de quién ha sacado su vena rebelde.

Ron dejó a Rose en el suelo y abrazó a su mujer con las cejas levantadas.

- Que yo sepa, cada vez que he infringido una regla en mi vida tú estabas allí conmigo haciendo lo mismo.

- Sí.- Admitió Hermione dejándose abrazar.- Pero yo sabía que estaba mal. Tú ni siquiera tenías cargo de conciencia.

Ambos sonrieron y se acercaron para darse un beso, pero antes de que pudieran juntar sus labios un ruido hizo que miraran al suelo, alarmados.

- ¡Rose!

Hermione se agachó en el suelo, consternada. La niña, aprovechando la momentánea distracción de sus padres y haciendo gala de su insaciable naturaleza curiosa había tirado del cable de luces para inspeccionarlo mejor, llevándose consigo el árbol que a su madre le había costado un día entero decorar. Bolitas de colores rodaban por el suelo y un par de ellas se habían roto al lado del espumillón que ahora estaba esparcido por el suelo. Ron miró a su mujer, que no decía nada. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo de colores que se había formado debajo de ellos y una expresión neutra en el rostro. Rose, sabiendo que había hecho algo malo, aunque no entendía muy bien el qué, corrió a esconderse detrás de su padre, con cara culpable.

- Lo siento, mami.- Se escuchó la voz amortiguada de Rose tras las piernas de su padre.

Hermione cogió uno de los adornos rotos entre las manos. En uno de los pequeños pedazos todavía podía leerse parte de la frase que hasta unos momentos decía con letras doradas "Primera Navidad de Hugo". Era la bolita roja que sus padres le habían regalado meses después de que naciera el pequeño Hugo. Entonces, sin que Ron pudiera preverlo, Hermione comenzó a llorar como si la que tuviera cinco años fuese ella y no Rose.

- Oye, Rosie.- Se agachó Ron a la altura de la pequeña.- ¿Por qué no subes a tu habitación y haces uno de esos dibujos tuyos que tanto le gustan al abuelo Weasley?

- ¿Mamá llora por mi culpa?

Ron sonrió al ver el puchero culpable que ponía su hija. En ocasiones como esa tenía un parecido asombroso con su tía Ginny, a quien tantas veces le había visto poner esa cara cuando eran niños.

- No es por ti, es que está muy cansada. Ahora sube arriba, ¿de acuerdo?

La niña asintió, no muy convencida de las palabras de su padre, y salió de allí para ir corriendo escaleras arriba hasta su dormitorio. Hermione seguía llorando, sin enterarse de nada, mirando fijamente los pedazos que tenía en su mano.

- Hermione… Cariño, escucha, no pasa nada, podemos volver a montarlo.- Su mujer negó con la cabeza.

- Ya no será lo mismo.- Dijo entre llantos.- Estaba perfecto y ya no lo está…

- Seguro que podemos arreglarlo con un par de hechizos.

- No… ¡Ya no es lo mismo! ¡Se ha estropeado todo!- Seguía diciendo entre sollozos.- La receta del pastel de tu madre no me sale, la muñeca que Rose pidió está agotada y ahora… ahora esto…

Ron frunció el entrecejo. Aquello iba más allá del deseo de unas navidades perfectas o de la cabezonería de su mujer por conseguir lo que se propone. Algo pasaba que él no entendía, algo que hacía que su mujer tuviese un humor tan extraño.

- Hermione, mírame, ¿qué ocurre? No es normal que te pongas así por una tontería como esta.

- ¡No es una tontería! Yo quería la Navidad perfecta, porque si no logramos conseguirlo ahora que sólo están ellos, si no podemos manejar una situación como esta ahora ¿qué pasará cuándo haya más personas en la familia de las que preocuparse?

- ¿En la familia?- Preguntó confuso.- No tienes que preocuparte por eso, son mis padres los que se encargan de preparar la Navidad para todos los Welaseys.

- No hablo de esa familia, hablo de nuestra familia.

Ron seguía sin entender my bien lo que pasaba y a dónde quería llegar su mujer.

- Cariño, falta muchísimo tiempo hasta que Rose y Hugo se hagan mayores y nos den nietos.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, había dejado de llorar, pero no le miraba a la cara. Cogió su mano y la llevó hasta su vientre. Entonces Ron abrió mucho los ojos, comenzando a comprender por dónde iba todo aquello.

- Si no podemos controlar esto ahora que somos cuatro… ¿cómo lo haremos si somos uno más?- Hermione le miró con ojos asustados.- ¿Cómo podremos controlar nada si ni siquiera ahora podemos hacerlo?

- ¿Estás…?- Preguntó Ron todavía atónito.

- No lo sé. Todavía no lo sé. Pero… ¿Y si lo estoy? ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Ron? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto implica?

- Entonces… ¿No sabes seguro si estas embarazada?- Preguntó Ron, que no prestaba atención a su mujer.

- ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Si ni siquiera soy capaz de ponerle el pijama a mi hija! ¿Cómo voy a hacerme cargo de alguien más?

- Hermione… eh… escucha. Podremos conseguirlo, ¿vale? Mis padres sacaron a delante a siente hijos.- Le sonrió.

- ¡Pero tu madre es Molly Weasley! Podría con otros siete hijos si se lo propusiera.- Ron rió y secó los restos de las lágrimas de su cara.

- Todavía no sabemos seguro si lo estás y si resulta que es cierto… Nos las apañaremos, ¿de acuerdo? Estaremos juntos.

- Pero…

- Estaremos juntos.

Hermione suspiró y asintió derrotada.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tú el seguro y responsable y yo la histérica que no controla sus emociones?- Ron se levantó y le tendió una mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

- Desde que dejaste de ir detrás de jugadores de quidditch presumidos.

Hermione rió y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo a su esposo. Nunca le dejaría olvidar su época de Hogwarts.

- Todo saldrá bien, ¿de acuerdo?- Le dijo mientras volvía a abrazarla por la cintura. Hermione asintió y le dio un beso en los labios.- Y ahora sube a ver a Rose antes de que piense que es la causante de mal carácter de su madre.

Hermione volvió a pegarle en el hombro y se dirigió al cuarto de su hija. Estaba asusta y seguramente todavía no estaba lo suficiente preparada para tener un nuevo miembro en la familia. ¿Pero puándose se está? Respiró hondo mientras veía a su hija dibujar entretenida encima de su cama y a su hijo pelearse con un peluche al lado de la niña. Mientras Ron estuviese a su lado daba igual si no tenían más hijos o tenían siete como la Señora Weasley

* * *

><p>Los primeros rallos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse entre las cortinas de su habitación. Notó sus pies fríos y se acurrucó un poco más entre las sábanas. Buscó a su marido con la mano, pero sólo notó las frías sábanas del lado derecho de la cama donde solía dormir Ron. Abrió un ojo despacio y miró el despertador que tenía en su mesilla, ese que le regalaron sus padres y que Ron después de siete años de matrimonio seguía sin saber utilizar. Era demasiado temprano para que hubiese movimiento en su casa, y aunque fuese la mañana de Navidad y ella fuese bruja, era lo suficientemente mayor como para creer que quien hacía ruido a esas horas era Santa Claus dejando los regalos bajo su árbol. Un árbol roto que no había querido reparar en toda la semana.<p>

Se puso la bata de estar por casa y las zapatillas más calentitas que tenía y bajó las escaleras todavía medio dormida. Escuchó ruidos extraños y risas y entró a la habitación. El árbol de Navidad, ese que llevaba siete días tirado en el cuarto de estar y que tanto le costaba tener que volver a montarlo, lucía alto y verde en medio de la sala, decorado de una manera bastante estrambótica, con dibujos de papel y trocitos de los adornos que se habían roto. Rose tiró del pantalón de su padre para avisarle que habían sido descubiertos mientras Hugo se llevaba las manos a la boca.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?

- ¡Hermione!- Gritó sorprendido.

- ¿Qué…?

- ¿Te gusta?- Preguntó extendiendo las manos.- Rosie quería repararlo para ti ella misma, no me ha dejado hacer ni un solo hechizo.- La pequeña sonrió a su madre.

- ¡Yo he hecho los dibujos!

- ¡Y yo!- Gritó Hugo.

- Bueno… Hugo me ha ayudado un poquito.

Hermione comenzó a reírse y Ron se acercó a ella.

- Toma.- Ron le llevaba algo en la mano.- Hemos intentado arreglar pero ya sabes que yo no soy bueno haciendo manualidades sin magia…

Envuelto en papel de regalo, una bolita roja brillante donde ponía "Primera Navidad de Hugo" en dorado estaba pegada con pegamento, aunque todavía se notaban algunas esquinas rotas o minúsculos pedacitos que faltaban.

- Está perfecta.- Le sonrió.

- ¿Podemos abrir ya los regalos?- Preguntó Rose ansiosa.

- Adelante.- Dijo Ron, y sus hijos se abalanzaron a romper sin ningún cuidado el papel de regalo.

- ¡La muñeca que pedí!- Gritó Rose entusiasmada.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo y se acercó a Ron para que sus hijos no les escucharan.

- ¿Dónde la has conseguido? Estaba agotada.

- Harry tiene influencias. Le pedí un favor.- Dijo con simpleza.- ¡Ah! Y le pedí a mi madre que nos preparara una de sus tartas, está en la cocina.

- Gracias.- Sonrió Hermione.

- No es como lo habías planeado… y tenemos un árbol un poco roto, pero…

- Es perfecto.

Ron infló el pecho, orgulloso de sí mismo.

- Oye, y si al final el año que viene somos unos más, estña todo bien, de verdad.

- Ayer estuve en San Mungo.- Le dijo abrazándose a él.- Falsa alarma.

- ¿Estás segura?- Preguntó serio.

- Cien por cien. No te lo dije porque te he visto estos días algo… ilusionado.

Ron se encogió de hombros y la acercó más a él.

- No me disgustaba del todo la idea.

Entonces, Rose comenzó a gritar porque Hugo había cogido su nueva muñeca y comenzaron a pelear, cada uno tirando de un lado de ella y gritando los dos como si les fuese la vida en ellos.

- ¿Estás seguro?- Pregunto al ver la escena que estaban montando sus hijos.

- Bueno…- Ron se lo pensó bien durante unos segundos. Lo cierto era que esos dos pequeños demonios eran suficientes para estresarles la vida.- Con dos puedo conformarme.

Ambos sonrieron y vieron cómo su hija, tirando fuerte, rompía uno de los brazos de la muñeca y empezaba a llorar.

- Creo que voy a tener que pedirle otro favor a Harry…

Hermione se abrazó fuerte a él y le besó despacio en los labios, a lo que Ron no tardo en responderle.

- Feliz Navidad, Ron.

- Feliz Navidad.

Eran unas Navidades un poco rotas, pero perfectas. Y ese año que iba a comenzar, ese 2012, pintaba igual de perfecto.

* * *

><p><strong>FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!<strong>

**IRUNA**


End file.
